


Better Off

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been having some dark thoughts.  His friends have something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=39978701#t39978701) \- (paraphrased) What reasoning would Clint or his friends use to keep him from contemplating suicide?

_I'd be better off not here._

\--

"You know that's not true, Barton." 

"Sure... right." 

"No," Phil said, with the quiet confidence he exuded every time he held a mission, and Clint's life, in his hands. "You're irreplaceable."

\--

"You have unique strength. I would not see that fire extinguished." Thor reached a hand down to help Clint up from the sparring mat. "Again. You're closer to victory than you think."

\--

"You need a higher perch to get out of that deep blue funk? Because I can build you one. I'll put a giant crow's nest on top of the Tower, and label it, in lights, with your name." Tony's smirk wasn't because he was joking, but because he would carry the threat out.

Clint actually cracked a smile.

\--

Steve left a picture under his door. Clint wasn't sure about the iconography, or the potential blasphemy, of drawing him as an angel. But he knew one thing; he'd look like an idiot in robes with a halo.

Apparently Steve snarked through art. Clint smiled into his coffee.

\--

Bruce left a packet of tea next to his bow. Hulk-omile, was what Clint had dubbed it. He'd also left a smashed bullet.

 _The lab is open_ , said the note tucked inside. 

\--

Natasha just bent a look on him, and shoved her favorite flavor of dumplings closer. 

\--

"There will be none of that." Loki's voice in his dream was insidious as always. "I need you whole. You have heart."

\--

Clint opened his eyes to the dawn. 

It was a brand new day.


End file.
